Once Apon a Dream
by SesshySesshomarusSister
Summary: When Sesshomaru and Kagome have the same dream will love bloom? Do they already love each other? Read and find out! SessKag, MirSan , InuKik, NakiNara, Nakita and Natoka MINE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm kind of new to Fanfiction but I did have another name called Sesshysblonde1….Some loser stole my f-ing e-mail so I can't use Sesshy any more. If you guys reviewed my last story, you guys are AWESOME! This will be the same story. I'll try to do my best to fix it for ya guys!

I don't own Sesshomaru or Kagome or any Inuyasha character but I own Nakita and Natoka. ( Na-key-ta & Na-two-ka ) Please don't steal them. You can look in my profile about them. (When I get my profile up)

"Aunty Nakita! Lord Sesshomaru! "A little girl about the age of 7, maybe 8 years old, yelled.

About the time she finished her sentence, two giant paws came out of the near by trees and a leopards head that was larger than normal stuck out from the large, dense forest. She stood as tall as a horse. Black as ebony and eyes of emerald. Her name is Nakita.

Upon her back was golden eyed demon. (Wonder who that could be?) He had silver hair that about reached his ankles that fanned out on the back of the over sized animal. A blue crescent moon adorns his forehead as he looked down at the girl with cold, yet kind, eyes. The girl, named Rin, looked up to him like a father figure. His name is Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru got off Nakita and sat down with his back against a tree and his cold, emotionless eyes looking off into the distance, as if thinking about something. Nakita did a few circles and turned to her normal form, which was the normal size for normal leopards of course. Nakita walked over to a near by stream and lapped up some water with her tongue to cool her heated throat. That was when Rin walked up with cute, big eyes and asked,

"Aunty Nakita. May I wash your pretty fur?" Nakita then nodded her head in an approval and waded into the water. Rin followed.

Rin cleaned between Nakita's paws and dug some of the dirt from in her claws and giggled as she did so, because of the long tail that was tickling her nose. The girl got some leaves and softly cleaned out the cat's ears. Nakita really didn't like it that much. Rin then washed her back and stomach and made a little bit of a grossed face when she saw how much dirt rolled off her. Nakita only swished her tail and purred to her.

When she was done, Rin lead Nakita out of the water, who then shook her self dry. Sesshomaru watch the two with amusement which he didn't show. In his eyes he was smiling at the two girls. Rin's innocent was so so…He couldn't think of a word to put it, in his mind. Her ran a hand through his hair and sighs to him self and laid his head back against the tree trunk.

Rin picked some food and other things from Nakita's mouth and walked over to Sesshomaru and stared at him with her green eyes. He patted her head softly and made a small smile, which disappeared as quickly as it came. Nakita lie at his side in a small ball and fell asleep. She was very tired from the events that happened earlier that day. Sesshomaru softly petted her fur as she slept and closed his eyes to sleep as well.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A bumbling toad like creature yelled as he came out of the bushes and quickly shut up as he saw his master and his some what mistress against the tree asleep.

"Shhh! Master Jaken. Aunty Nakita and Lord Sesshomaru are sleeping" Rin said to the toad like creature. Jaken merely humped and walked over to the dragon named Ah-Un and gave it its evening meal. Rin curled up on the other side of her lord and fell asleep with her head against his lap.

Jaken watched the three of them with Ah-Un's reins in his 3 fingered hands. He sighed and petted Ah-Un's head and walked over to some near by trees to gather some braches for a fire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks…I'll keep this story going. I'm sorry it's so short. I don't have much time to write it right now. You guys will get more later. I won't update all the time, but I will try. I'm with my mom and this is where my written story is. Please review! I will love you all! I made this story on my free time last year in 7th grade and I keep reading it and thinking. "Wow, this is really corny!" But don't worry you guys get the better version! LUCKY YOU! Well got to go. My brother is coming over to give me my Christmas presents. MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANAKA! HAPPY KWANSA!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that reviewed….I'll try to make the chapters longer but you guys don't know my personal life and it's hard for me to write this. I rarely have time. Plus, my damn computer is so f-ing slow! I'll do my best to write this chappie!

Sesshomaru's dream

Sesshomaru awoke with a slight amazement in his emotionless eyes. He never slept. He had too many enemies to sleep. He sighed and stood and moved his hand through his silver tresses. He looked around and sniffed the air.

"That scent, it smells so good." He thought out loud. He jumped elegantly into the air, following the sweet aroma.

He took deep breaths of the scent and jumped into a tree that stood over his brother's group. He wondered why the scent was so familiar.

Sesshomaru glared at his brother and masked his scent. He sniffed again.

'Why has this scent leaded me to "His" group? But, that scent is so, so wonderful.' Sesshomaru thought.

His instincts lead him towards whom the scent was coming from. A girl with a short green skirt and a green and white sailor like shirt stood petting a kitsune pup.

"That girl, she is in heat" He growled his frustrations. A female in heat ruins his thoughts. His demon takes over if he catches too much of the scent.

'Why hasn't the half breed smelt it? Could it be because of that clay woman? Has that scent over come his nose? Inuyasha cannot be that stupid. Can he? He has reached a new low for himself.' Sesshomaru slightly grinned at his thoughts.

He jumped down to make his presents known. Everyone in the group slightly jumped when they saw the flash of white. Natoka, Inuyasha's guardian, growled a low deep growl. Sesshomaru only smirked as he looked towards the girl named Kagome.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru's attention turned towards his younger half brother. How could he be related to an incompetent half demon? He growled lowly to him self thinking of his father's mistake.

Kagome's attention was on the demon lord. His elegance intrigued her. How can a man/demon be so beautiful? His hair, that moon, his claws made her melt every time she saw him.

Just then Natoka jumped towards Sesshomaru, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. Out of no where, Nakita jumped in front of Sesshomaru stopping Nakota in his tracks. Natoka was not as strong as his older sister, but he had the brains not to get to close, or to piss her off.

Nakita raised her head in a slight triumph and growl lowly as she swished her tail. Sesshomaru grinned and took his place beside her and petted her head gently. Inuyasha and Natoka could only growl at this.

Sesshomaru turned his head towards Kagome and whispered one word. Suddenly the whole scenery changed.

"Kagome" He whispered softly and the setting changed to a beach with the sun setting behind the clear waters, with his face inches from hers. The scent was over powering him but for some reason he was still in his calm, static form. He softly pressed his lips to hers and things went on from there…..

End of Sesshomaru's Dream

Ok, ok, ok, I know it's short but right now I'm not in the best of moods my boyfriend his pissed and it's new year's….I'm not very happy right now. What he feels I feel so yeah you get it. REVIEW PLEASE!

(Natoka is Nakita's full blooded brother, but he is a cross bred demon. He is half dog and half leopard. In this part he is in his normal form. He has the feet of a dog, a wolf like tail and dog like ears. His snout is like Nakita's and he makes a leopard like roar thingy, He sounds like a cat. )


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the ONE person that reviewed the last Chappie -.-…Ok if you guys don't like me, I understand. Lol. Anyways here's the 3rd chappie..I'll type as long as I can till my boyfriend calls K? Here we go!

Sesshomaru woke up with a start. That girl. He wasn't suppose to be dreaming of her. She's human. He looked down at his pants and growled.

"Damn, that girl made me have a wet dream." He growled lowly and deeply to him self. He stood and looked down at Nakita. Who was laughing to her self. She could smell his semen. He growled deeply at her.

"Get up you feline. I have business to take care of." He said and watches as Nakita changed into her horse like riding form. He climbed onto her back and grabbed her reins and looked into the rising sun.

"I'll be there soon, Kagome." He said and kicked Nakita's sides. Nakita reared up on her hind legs and bolted into the dense forest.

His hair blew in the wind as Nakita picked up speed. He breathed the sweet scent of the girl named Kagome. He must see her. He must know why she makes him feel this way. He remembered how courageous she was in the battles they have had, well the battles him and his half-breed brother have had. His attention wouldn't be on the worthless Inuyasha. It was always on the girl. He wondered why she would wear such unacceptable clothing. It disgusted him to know that other demons were looking at what was his. Wait, "His". Where did that come from? Why would he take owner ship of the girl he doesn't even know?

He sighed and kicked to make Nakita run faster. Nakita ran at blinding speeds. She looked as only a black blur as she ran through the forest. She growled lowly when the scent of her brother reached her nose. It was despicable. How could she be related to such a stupid cross-breed demon?

She picked up the pace and jumped over the trees and into the clearing where the girl's group was. Natoka, who is in his normal form, roared his cat like roar and swished his tail. Inuyasha instantly pulled out Tetsusaiga, Sango jumped on Kirara's back, and Miroku put his hand on his prayer beads. Kagome was mesmerized by the beauty of the demon upon the black cat's back.

Nakita reared up and roared when her master pulled back on the reins. Sesshomaru watched Kagome and smiled to him self when their eyes met. Kagome was taken back a little but maintained her balance. Shippo was scared and jumped on her back to hide in her hair.

Sesshomaru smirked and turned his attention towards Inuyasha once more. He was atop Natoka, who was now in his riding form, and was charging at him with Tetsusaiga pointed at his heart. Nakita growled and jumped away, letting Sesshomaru jump off her back and into the trees.

"Sesshomaru you coward!" Inuyasha yelled. She sniffed the air to find his brother. His scent mixed with Kagome's. He growled and turned towards her. There was Sesshomaru with his arms around Kagome's waist from behind. He was sniffing her neck with his eyes closed and growling a purr to her.

Kagome's eyes showed fear. She stood wide eyed. Not knowing what to do. She had a very powerful demon behind her. She couldn't think. She couldn't purify him. Shippo cowards behind Kagome's neck, trying to stay away from Sesshomaru's keen nose.

Nakita walked towards Kagome and made a soft meow, which pulled Kagome out of her thoughts. Her eyes edged towards Sesshomaru. She shivered when she felt his hands touch her sides. His hot breath made her melt. She purred in her ear and she made a soft unheard moan, except to Sesshomaru of course. He smirked and pulled her close and eyed his brother.

"Inuyasha, I will be taking this girl with me on my travels" He said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled and took a step forward.

" No you won't! I need her to detect the sacred jewel shards!" Inuyasha yelled and swiftly went to swing his sword.

Upon hearing these words. Kagome was filled with anger. Is that was she is to him? A shard detector? She mentally growled and took a step out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"I'm just a what?" Kagome yelled/screamed. She put a fist up and growled at him.

"Yeah that's all you are a shard detector, nothing more!" Inuyasha yelled back. Her put his Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and bared his fangs at Kagome.

"You're a damn player, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was taking back by being called a player. He barely knew what the word meant. By the way Kagome said it. It wasn't good.

"I know you go off and fuck Kikyo when we're all asleep!" Kagome kept going. She was going to win this one. No matter what.

Shippo was still in Kagome's head covering his ears. He didn't want to hear this at all. Sango was sitting wide eyed on Kirara as well as Miroku. Kagome was pissed. Never had they heard her swear. It just wasn't Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist holding her to his chest as he sniffed her neck again. She was still growling. Her fist slowly turned into her normal hand and was placed on top of his.

"Sesshomaru! Let go of her!" Inuyasha growled.

"And what if I don't?" Sesshomaru replied, not making eye contact.

" Uh….Uh…." Inuyasha stuttered. He growled. Natoka was bewildered. He really didn't want anything to do with this at the moment.

"Inuyasha, I'm going with Sesshomaru" Kagome said suddenly. She turned her head to smile innocently at the demon lord as she softly petted his hand. She didn't want to make him mad. She could tell by his aura he was already slightly pissed off. He only purred into her ear and licked it gently with the tip of his tongue. ( Ok I know he's acting OOC right now…but it will fit in later I promise)

Kagome turned towards Sango. "Sango, Miroku, Um could you get my stuff for me please. I'm going to take Shippo along with me." They simple smiled and did as they were told.

"Who said you're going with him?" Inuyasha asked and yelled at the same time.

" I did, and there's nothing you're going to do about it!" Kagome yelled her reply.

Nakita and Natoka could only lay there ears back at the ear splitting noise the two made. It was getting quit annoying to them. Natoka, thought we know, was very use to it.

Kagome reached back and pulled shippo from behind her head. " Shippo? Would you like to come with me?" Kagome smiled as she asked the kitsune pup.

He smiled and hugged her neck. " Yes Kagome, I would love to go. I like being with you."

Nakita trotted up slowly and nuzzled Sesshomaru's side, letting him know she was ready to be ridden. He lifted Kagome and Shippo both onto her back before he got on himself.

Natoka growled lowly and softly to him self. He walked towards Nakita, careful not to make Inuyasha mad. Nakita growled at him and hissed as he walked closer. He stopped and laid his ears back showing her that she was the alpha.

She raised her head in triumph again and waited for Kagome to say goodbye.

Sango and Miroku tied Kagome's back pack to Nakita's back side. They said their goodbyes to Kagome and Shippo. Kagome promised them that she would be back, if Sesshomaru allowed it. He simple nodded his head. Kagome waved as Nakita started off into the direction they had come from.

Yey! I wuv that chapter. I know Sessshomaru is OOC but yeah. I'm really happy right now and I want him to be that way. Lol. So review and I'll continue…Nah I'll continue even if you guys don't review! . Cuz I'm weird like that. Lol. Ok bye bye!


	4. AN

Thank you all that reviewed ( Even though there we only 5 people ) I know it's been like 6 months since I updated my story but I do not know if I can go on with it. If I get more reviews I might but I don't know.

I have a lot of stress and I baby sit and I go from one house to the other and back ever week. I get tired really easily but I'm working on it. My house flooded and I don't know where my folder is that has my story in it. I will try to look for it when I find the time and will power to.

Thank you all,

Sesshy-Sama ( Nick name )


End file.
